the dream ice angel
by Rui Dakota
Summary: yamanaka ino si pemain ice skating yang berbakat,membuat banyak orang merasa iri dengan kemampuan ice skatingnya.karena suatu insiden dia menjadi takut meluncur diatas es.bagaimana dengan partner ino,sasuke?
1. Chapter 1 : the accident

**Ohayou!**

**Aku Rui Dakota,author suka ngarang jadi deh cerita ini! Maaf kalo jelek****L**

**Desclaimer : naruto milik Masasih –dilempar gentong- masashi kishimoto**

**Summary : yamanaka ino yang dikenal sebagai primadona sekolah yang menyukai ice skating harus memenangkan kompetisi -gara suatu insiden,Ino menjadi takut meluncur diatas dengan partner ino,sasuke?**

.

.

.

=Ice angel=

Normal POV's

"huwah!Yamanaka,kau jenius sekali!tidak salah kalau sensei memilihmu untuk lomba nasional!" jerit kagum terdengar dari sahabat Ino yang berambut pink.

"ahahaha..sakura..sakura.. kau bisa juga hebat loh! Kau bisa melakukan triple exel jauh sebelum aku bisa melakukan itu!"ino langsung menjawab.

"tidak usah rendah diri,kau hebat"kata seseorang berambut raven yang langsung memeluk ino dari belakang.

"maaf mengganggu kencan kalian! Jaa ne!"kata sakura sambil meluncur di tepi ice rink.

"ada apa dengan sakura ya?"Tanya ino ke sasuke.

"hn,biarkan saja"

Setelah sasuke dan ino mengobrol sebentar datanglah sensei mereka yang paling killer,Kurenai Yuuhi.

"sasuke,ino kalian bisa berlatih kolaborasi untuk kejuaraan sekarang,sensei akan menilai kalian" kata Kurenai sambil duduk di bangku penonton.

Sasuke dan ino berada di posisi mereka memakai jaket hitam polos dan celana jeans hitam panjang dan ino memakai jaket ungu keputihan dan celana jeans biru dimulai.. music klasik 'none shall sleep'mengalun dengan melakukan spiral steps ke kiri sedangkan Ino melakukan Side up steps ke itu mereka bertemu ditengah dan melakukan jump lalu billman spin kiri dan kanan.

"wuah…Sugoi..Yamanaka dan uchiha memang berbakat ya"kata perempuan berambut cepol cokelat.

"pasangan sempurna nih.. jadi iri!" kata sakura sambil melirik cowok pirang jabrik disebelahnya.

"kenapa sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto polos.

"bukan urusanmu!"kata sakura ketus.

"m-mereka hebat… k-kita juga ya k-kiba-kun"kata hinata sambil memegang lengan baju kiba.

"tenang hinata-chan! Kalau kita berlatih pasti bisa! Ya kan akamaru?"

"ARF!"

"skornya sampai 600 walau masih setengah lagu?"

"ditambahi bonus jugaa?"

"bonusnya 14 lagi!"

"aku ingin skating sampai segitu"

"aku pasti bisa melebihi Yamanaka kalau aku latihan!"

Begitulah decak kagum dari teman-teman ino yangdi pojok rink,mereka berbincang-bincang kalau mereka bisa seperti si Ino dan Uchiha itu.

-kursi penonton-

"uh dia kira siapa dia? Yamanaka itu menyebalkan sekali!"bentak cewek berambut merah.

"beraninya merebut sasuke-sama dari kita! Harusnya kita beri pelajaran kepada dia supaya dia tidak berani mendekat! Cih,mentang-mentang jago!"jawab kin yang disebelah cewek berambut merah.

"Karin,kin! Aku puny aide yang cemerlang! Kau tahu kan si Yamanaka adalah anak yang ceroboh! Dengan senjata kita aku yakin dia akan semakin ketakutan dengan es.. hahhahahaaha!"

"s-siapa kamu?"Tanya Karin gugup,baru pertamakali dia mendengar suara ini.

"aku Konan,aku ingin berbalas dendam dengan si Yamanaka itu yang telah merebut Pacarku! Karena itu aku menawarkan kerja sama dengan kalian"jawab konan dengan suara yang menakutkan dengan aura gelap.

'ini ngancem ,maksa atau menawarkan sih?'pikir Karin dan kin.

"tidak mau ya? Ya sudah,aku tidak memaksa kok!jaa ne!"kata konan dengan senyum mematikan.

"k-kami b-b-bersedia kok k-konan-chan…"

.

.

-ice rink-

"sempurna,seperti yang diharapkan senseimu ini!aku beri A++"kata Kurenai.

"kau hebat sasuke!"ino berkata dengan wajah berseri.

"hn,tidak"jawab sasuke singkat,jelas,padat.

"latihan selesai!kalian semua boleh pulang!"kata Yuuhi Kurenai sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

.

.

.

Ino's room + POV.

Hari ini memang melelahkan seperti biasa,tapi aku senang karena aku akan diikutkan kontes! Hohohoho!aku berpose layaknya pahlawan ..uhm… sebenarnya walau aku begini aku ada masalah dengan prestasi akademisku,sejak aku ikut figure skating nilai nilai di sekolahku menjadi ,cowok yang kusukai bagaimana bisa bertahan malahan tambah naik? Oke,jujur aku suka sama music ah.. aku pun mencari music-musi yang menarik,tidak ada?! Dasar i-phone tak bergunaa! Aku langaung melempar (membuang) i-phone ku kea rah pintu tepat saat…

"wadaw!hey! otouto-chan! Hemat dong!"kata Dei-nii marah-marah.

"salah sendiri kan? Ketuk pintu dulu dong!" bentakku yang sudah rusak mood-nya.

"tuh,ada temen kamu yang ngajakin jalan lhoo.. ehem..ehem…"kata dei-nii menggoda sambil menyikut aku.

"iih.. apaan sih ? memang siapa sih yang ngajakin aku jalan?"tanyaku penasaran.

"udah ya! Dei-nii keluar dulu! Pacar nii-sama mu sudah dibawah! Bai bai!" kata dei melambai.

Segera kuambil baju dan menggantinya,v-neck dress berwarna ungu kehitaman dengan sedikit corak kupu-kupu glitter,oke aku akui aku suka barang yang memakai kalung kupu-kupu pemberian ibuku dan gelang bintang hadiah ultah dari – aku berjalan (gedubrakan) turun ke melotot kaget saat melihat bahwa yang mengajakku keluar adalah..

"s-s-sasuke?"

"hn,aku bukan hantu"jawab sasuke sambil melipat terlihat tampan dengan jas hitam yang dikenakannya,kulit putih nya terlihat jelas sekali.

"g-gomen,ada apa sasuke-kun mengajakku pergi?memang kita mau kemana?"

Rona merah terlihat jelas di pipi sasuke."k-ke sesuatu tempat"

"baik ayo!"sambil menggandeng tangannya aku menyeret keluar dari Yamanaka Mansion.

End of ino's POV

.

.

.

Normal POV

"sasuke,sugoi! Ini tempat ice palace(tempat untuk pro ice skater) yang terkenal itu kan?bagaimana kau bisa mendapat izin masuk kesini?"Tanya ino.

"hn…"

"ayolah sasuke-kun,Hn mu itu tidak akan menjawab apa-apa!"kata ino sambil cemberut.

"hn,jangan cemberut,ayo kita figure skating di ice ball"kata sasuke sambil menarik tangan ino.

"e-eh? Sasuke aku tidak membawa sepatu ice skating!"kata ino sambil melepas gandengan sasuke.

"pinjam,hn" kata sasuke sambil menggandeng ino.

Ino sudah blushing berat semerah tomat lagi marah(emang ada?_abaikan_) ini bukan disebut sebagai pergi biasa tapi kencan terindah yang dimiliki Yamanaka sudah terlihat gerombolan cewek berambut merah,hitam,biru.

"bagaimana Karin?sudah siap?"Tanya konan sambil menunjuk sasuke dan ino.

"kapanpun untuk mencelakai Yamanaka aku siap!"kata Karin mantab.

"kin? Obeng?" Tanya konan.

"siap sedia~"kata kin sambil menunjukkan obeng biru berstiker norak.

"let the misision begin,girls!"kata konan dengan suara tenang dan aura tidak enak.

"ha'i!"

"ha'I"

.

.

.

"aku mau sepatu ungu itu ya! Ukuran 38(kira-kira lhoo)!"kata Ino sambil menunjuk sepatu ungu berpita.

"ini! maaf lama menunggu!"kata petugas yang berambut merah .'sudah kuduga'kata inner orang itu.

"sasuke mau yang mana?"Tanya Ino sambil memakai Sepatu Skatingnya.

"hn.."kata sasuke sambil menunjukkan sepatunya.

Ino langsung masuk ke arena ice ball dan meluncur cepat langsung mengejar ino tapi karena ino lebih cepat jadi sasuke harus bersusah payah mengejar ino.

'kok rasanya sedikit goyang atau perasaanku saja?'tanya ino pada dirinya sendiri.

Ino langsung melakukan quadruple toe loop jump dan banyak pasang mata yang melihat ino meloncat dengan merasakan feeling tidak enak tapi dia mengabaikan itu saja,saat mendarat barulah feeling itu patut dihargai.

'hua! Sepatunya goyang! Aku tidak bisa seimbang' kata ino panic dalam hati.

"INOO!"Sasuke langsung memperccepat meluncur dan menangkap ino,tapi pisau dari sepatu ice skate ino lepas dan menggores kaki sasuke sehingga sasuke oleng dan kepalanya membentur es. Sasuke langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

"SASUKEEE!..."

Orang-orang langsung memadati daerah itu dan medis pun datang untuk membawa sasuke pergi ke rumah pandangan emosi dari perempuan berambut merah dan tampak menahan tangis dan kin sudah berlari ke toilet untuk menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

"sasuke… Yamanaka ino! Kau membuat sasuke-kuterluka gara-gara kamu! Kau akan membayar semuanya yamanaka!" kata Karin sambil melempar obeng kin.

Ino's POV

'sasuke..sasuke! ini salahku! Seharusnya aku yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit ini tapi.. sasuke..'

Aku melihat sasuke tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit,dia tampak lemah dan kulitnya berwarna pucat seperti mayat suka sasuke,apakah dia mau menerima si Yamanaka yang ceroboh ini ya? Aku tahu aku bukan tipenya.

"i…no?" suatu suara mengejutkan aku,lamunanku buyar semua.

"s-sasukeee!" aku langsung menangis bahagia dan memeluk sasuke,tidak perduli pokoknya aku mau peluk dia.

"i-ino? Bisa lepaskan aku sekarang?a-aku tidak bisa bernafas" kata sasuke sambil blushing campur sweatdrop.

"m-maaf.. "kataku sambil melepas pelukanku,kok rasanya ada yang janggal ya?.

"memang kau tidak ke sekolah?"kata-kata sasuke membuat aku teringat apa kejanggalanku,sekolah?

"ini masih jam 11 sasuke-kun,sekolah masih lama!"kataku dengan ceria sambil melihat jam putih yang ditempel di dinding ruangan serba putih ini.

"itu jam mati yamanaka…"

"…"

"AKU TERLAMBAAATTT!" aku langsung mengambil tas sekolah yang diantar dei-nii kemarin malam beserta pr-pr yang sudah selesai,makasih sudah mau mengerjakannya untukku dei-nii (dei:adik kurang ajar)aku merapikan seragamku yang sudah kupakai dari tadi malam,saatnya berangkat!.

"jaa ne sasuke-kun! Aku akan mengunjungimu setelah sekolah!get well soon,bro!"

"hn…"

-class room-

Normal POV's

Suasana kelas tampak sedikit bising karena desas desus kecelakaan sasuke uchiha yang disebabkan yamanaka ino sudah menyebar yang menyangka Ino sengaja melakukan itu untuk perhatian sasuke dan -teman ino banyak yang berusaha memberi tahu faktanya tetapi usaha itu sia-sia karena berita itu sudah menyebar,dan tidak sia-sia bagi gadis berambut merah dan hitam ini.

"Karin,rencanamu berhasil! Tapi tidak apa-apa kah kalau kita melukai sasuke-kun?"bisik kin kepada Karin yang sedang menyebarkan berita lewat broadcast message di blackberrynya.

"tentu kin-chan,tapi aku ingin membalasnya lebih dalam! Aku akan menggunakan..psst…pst.." bisik Karin sambil menutupi mulutnya.

"setuju Karin,aku akan membawa baju 'itu'"kata kin dengan seringaian.

.

.

.

"s-sakura-chan,kasihan i-ino-chan kan kalau g-gossip ini menyebar?"Tanya Hinata gugup.

"sebenarnya kasihan sih tapi aku tidak bisa membantunya"kata sakura sambil menghela nafas.

"bagaimana kalau kita ajak Ino ke Spring café tempat kita bertemu dulu?"usul tenten sambil membayangkan makanan yang akan dipesan nanti.

"setu-"

"ohayou gozaimasu!" pintu digeser,Nampak perempuan tercantik Konoha High School yang berambut pirang pucat.

"Ino! Kemarilah!"teriak sakura dan tenten sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"ya forehead?panda?"Tanya ino sambil mendudukkan dirinya di bangku sebelah sakura dan dibelakang tenten dan hinata.

"mau ke spring café engga? Kita mau pergi kok.. ga mau ya sudah"kata sakura.

"hoi..hoi.. jawab sendiri Tanya sendiri ! hufft…. Tapi aku janji untuk menemani sasuke setelah pulang sekolah."tolak ino tegas walau tak mau menolak.

"ya sudah deh,kita pergi ber-tiga saja ya?"kata tenten kecewa.

"iya deh…"

"H-ha'i!"

-after school-

Ino POV's

Aku menaiki limousine milik keluarga Yamanaka yang terkenal bermain i-pad sambil menunggu perjalanan keYamanaka's Hospital yaitu rumah sakit yang dibangun ayahku dan juga tempat sasuke-kun !.hari ini sasuke sudah sembuh jadi aku bisa mengajakknya latihan lagi!.

"sasukee! Ayo kita latihan" aku njeblak pintu sasuke dan menggeret sasuke pergi ke Mobilku.

"hn.."

-ice rink-

"akhirnyaa!..." aku langsung memakai sepatuku dan pergi masuk ke arena tapi.. kenapa aku tidak sanggup berdiri diatas es? Aku terduduk diam diatas es,lututku bergetar orang -orang sudah memandangku heran,Yamanaka Ino si Ice skater unggulan takut berdiri diatas es?

"i-ino! Ada apa?"Tanya sasuke sambil menarik tanganku untuk gemetaran,aku tidak bisa berdiri .reflek aku memeluk sasuke.

"a-aku…"tenggorokanku seperti tercekat sehingga aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa,aku merasa ada yang memelukku.

"Kau tidak bisa berjalan diatas es,eh yamanaka?"kata Karin sinis sambil memberi kode tidak-perlu-baju-itu-lagi-kin.

"d-diam…"kataku sambil mencengkeram baju sasuke.

"kau harusnya berhenti skating,Ino! Kau tak pantas bersama sasuke!"kata Karin sinis.

"PERGI!"usir sasuke sambil mendorong yang menjunjung tinggi moral (?) pergi sambil tertawa kemenangan diikuti Kin yang menahan ketawanya sendiri dan ketawa karin.

"sepertinya Ino terkena Phobia berjalan diatas es" terlihat siluet rambut Cokelat kepirangan.

"i-ino? Tidak mungkin"kata sasuke,aku bisa melihatnya agak bergetar.

"kalau begini terus dia tidak bisa melakukan figure skating lagi."

"sudahlah sasuke,ayo kita menepi" kataku menenangkan berhasil membuat sasuke membawaku ke kursi penonton di ice rink.

"tunggu disini,Ino! Aku akan membawakan sesuatu!"kata sasuke sambil kembali 5 detik selanjutnya.

"s-sasuke.. i-ini kan"

.

.

. .

.

.

**TBC(to be continued)**

**Gimana mina? Jelek kan? Nanti kasih tw dong cara ngelanjutin sama add cerita baru,maklum rui masih baru disini. Maaf banyak typo. Mindto review?**

** .**


	2. Chapter 2 : intensive training,Ganbatte!

**Ohayou! Rui kembali membawa chapter 2! Makasih buat yang udah mau membaca fic sebelumnya dan _special thanks to :_**

**-Kken Rukino : makasih udah ngasi saran buat chappie awal! Berjuang buat fic kamu juga ya ken-san!**

**-Minanmi22 : thanks,chek it out sapa pacarnya konan yang direbut ino,sebenarnya ga ngerebut **

** Cuman nge fans gitu.**

**-Princess Nathani : makasih Nathani-Nee,udah mau cerita harvest moon mu yang I love **

** Curry,butt… itu kapan di publish chapter 2 nya?.penasaran tingkat akut nih. Hihihi.**

**Anyway cekitdot!**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

**Chapter 2 : intensive training,Ganbatte!**

=The Dream Ice Angel=

Normal POV's

"Sasuke,Ini kan.. sepatu ice skating pertamamu"kata ino sambil memelihat dengan rinci sepatu berwarna biru tua polos dengan lambang keluarga uchiha di samping.

"ya,kuharap kau belajar kembali ice skating dengan sepatu ini." Kata sasuke lembut sambil memberikan sepatu itu kepada ino.

"... aku pikir sebentar lagi aku akan berhenti _ice skating_… aku sudah tidak mampu berjalan diatas es sementara lomba akan dilaksanakan 1 bulan lagi" ino membetulkan jaketnya dan menaruh sepatu sasuke disampingnya.

"i-ino..kau tidak sungguh-sungguh kan?"Tanya teman-teman ino yang mendadak muncul di belakang ino.

"aku sungguh-sungguh.. tekadku sudah bulat."ino langsung meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih memproses perkataan ino barusan.

"hn,ten?sak?hinata?"kata sasuke sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan teman-teman ino.

"katanya ino mau berhenti _ice skating _kan?"kata sakura.

"aku tidak menyangka ino akan berhenti.."kata tenten yang tia-tiba langsung 'ngeh' dengan perkataan ino.

"_ICE SKATING!"_teriak tensaku yang dilanjutkan sweatdrop hinata dan sasuke.

"INOOOO! KAMI HARUS BICARAAAA!"teriak tenten heboh dan langsung mengejar Ino.

"Woi ten! Aku telpon sopirku dulu!"Kata Sakura sambil mengeluarkan HP flip pinknya dan mencari kontak nomor Orochimaru sambil berlari mengejar tenten.(muahahaha! Jadilah babu kau orochi!-dijadiin makanan Manda-)

"m-mau disusul?"Tanya Hinata.

"hn,tidak"

-Ino's POV-

Aku menyesal sudah berkata bahwa aku akan berhenti ice skating,bahkan aku sangat suka yang namanya _ice skating_.aku melangkahkan kakiku ke taman Konohagakure,aku sempat berpikir apa yang dilakukan Kabuto saat tidak menemukanku di area _ice skating_.Kabuto adalah sopir pribadiku dan kalau tidak menemukanku dimana-mana,ayahku tidak segan-segan memenggal kepala melihat laki-laki berambut ebony denggan kulit pucat sedang menggambar di bangku penasaran,aku hampiri dia.

"boleh a-aku duduk disini?bangku taman ini sangat penuh(bohong ^ ^)"tanyaku ragu-ragu.

Si pucat menolehkan kepalanya dan menorehkan senyum di my Gosh! He's cool! Rambutnya hitam ebony dan kulitnya putih aku kenal bocah ini tapi siapa ya?

"Yamanaka Ino ya?"Tanya si pucat ragu-ragu.

"ah!benar..kau bagaimana..bisa…"

"mengetahui namamu kan?tentu aku tahu karena aku penggemar beratmu di dunia _ice skating_ yang kau tekuni saat ini."katanya sambil tersenyum tulus.

'ganteng juga'inner ino berseru.

"ah,sebenarnya…mulai hari in..i…. a-aku…berhenti.."kataku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

Dia berdiri dan membereskan barang-barangnya dengan kuas basah saja langsung dimasukkan bahkan cat warnanya tanpa ditutup langsung dimasukkan ke dalam kata yang tepat untukknya adalah….

"dasar,kau ini kotor sekali sih! Tidak bisa bersihan sedikit ya?"bentakku sambil mengeluarkan alat-alatnya dan merapikannya.

"bawel! Sudah masukkan saja! Kau dan aku berbicara disana saja sambil minum kopi!"bentak sai sambil mengambil alat gambar yang barusan diambil ino dan memasukkanya di tasnya kembali lalu dia menarik ino ke 'Coffee lovers café'.

-coffee lovers café-

Aku beruntung sekali,yang pertama dia mau membawaku ke tokok coffee lovers café yang notabene banyak pasangqan-pasangan berpacaran di toko kedua, toko ini memang terkenal karena keenakan kopinya dan harganya yang murah (1 kopi rata-rata 60 rb' orang kaya) yang ketiga,sai (udah kenalan)dengan senang hati mau meneraktirku dan katanya yang membuatku paling bahagia adalah…

'_kau boleh memesan apa saja dan tidak usah sungkan'_

_"nona…"_

'Aku mau pesan macam-macam ini kebetulan menunya menggodah hasrat untuk memesan lagi galau makanan manis manis bisa menjadi penghibur,sebaiknya mana ya yang akan aku pesan…'

"nona…."

'Kalau coffe choco caramel extra saus caramel bagaimana ya?..'

"Nona.."

'Kok kayaknya ada yang manggil-manggil aku ya? Terus kenapa ribut begini?'

"WOI NONA!KALAU TIDAK MAU PESAN AKU CIUM PACAR KAMU INI!"kata orang asing yang memakai baju waitress pink-pink sambil memeluk sai.

'wait!pacarr?'aku langsung salting abis.

"m-maaf kami akan pesan makanan.."kata sai sambil sweatdrop dan cewek murahan siapa yang mau?

"i-iya…. Satu caramel latte,1 choco tart and caramel sauce dan ice chocolate,oreo dan caramel sauce extra ya! (ngiler nih :9)"ino langsung memesan tanpa ingat bukan dia yang membayar semuanya. Sai yang mendengar pessanan ino langsung berpikir bahwa makanan atlet banyak juga,dan berlemak!

"aku white coffee dan grandma apple pie saja"kata sai ringan dan menutup buku menu.

"perlu pesan apa lagi?"Tanya waitress berambut cokelat.

"tidak perlu,nanti kalau kami masih lapar aku akan pesan lagi"kataku enteng,biasalah kalau atlet makan banyak untuk stamina berlatih.

JEGERR… sai yang mendengarnya sampai kesambar petir.'kalau cewek ini jadi pacarku lama-lama aku jadi pengemis ini,makanannya extra banget.'

"baik,pesanan akan datang kurang dari 20 menit jadi saya permisi dulu"kata Waitress yang sebelumnya membungkukkan badannya lalu meninggalkan mereka.

"jadi.. jelaskan kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan _ice skating_mu padahal ini sudah mendekati kompetisi nasional?"Tanya sai to the point.

"a-aku…."aku bingung merangkai kata-kata yang akan aku berikan kepada Sai.

"pesanan dataang!"kata waitress yang sebelumnya melayani kami.

GUBRAK! Mbak..mbak.. ini bukan 20 menit tapi 20 detik!

-sasuke's POV-

Aku mencari-cari Ino dimana-mana,'bagaimana ini?kalau ino terjadi apa-apa .. aku..aku'kata inner aku mengaku kalau aku ada perasaan dikiiiiit dengan si pasanganku peruntungan cintaku yang selalu aku ketik di google love counter,love calculator and lain-lain 100% tetap saja aku kalau dia serius?bisa-bisa aku berpasangan dengan cewek jalang berpakaian minim seperti Karin… Hiy.. jangan dibayangkan.  
"Sasuke,kau melihat ino?"Tanya Naruto,sepupu ino yang masih belum sadar apa yang terjadi.

"kalau aku melihatnya mana mungkin aku mencari-carinya baka!"bentakku kepada Naruto.

"maaf…maaf… ayo kita berpencar dan berhubungan dengan mikrofon ini."kata Naruto sambil memberikan mikrofon doraemon kepada sasuke.

"kita bukan anak-anak,Baka… tapi ayo kita cari ino!"kata sasuke tegas sambil berlari kearah kanan.

"right away sasuke-samma!"kata naruto dan berlari kearah Kiri.

-Konan's POV-

Namaku konan(udah tauu! :p –di lempar shuriken-),aku adalah perempuan pendiam dan berbakat dalam bidang adalah perempuan terasingkan di -temanku hanya 2 atau 3 orang naksir seseorang yang bernama Pein sekolah ada anak popular bernama Yamanaka aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu sampai.. kejadian itu…

**_FLASHBACK Konan's POV_**

**_"Pein-kun!"sapaku kepada pacarku,Pein._**

**_"ya konan?"Tanya Pein sambil memperhatikan gerombolan inti dari gerombolan pria di kantin._**

**_"kenapa kau tiddak focus kepada pacarmu disini Pein!"bentakku kepada Pein._**

**_"konan.. aku ingin mengatakan kepadamu suatu hal"raut wajah pein berubah menjadi serius._**

**_"p-pein?apa itu"aku merasa tenggorokanku tercekat setelah aku mengatakan itu._**

**_"kau dan aku sama-sama menekuni bidang ice skating kan?"tanyanya._**

**_Aku mengganggukan kepalaku lemah_**

**_"dan aku ingin bertanya,walau kam cinta ice skating.. kenapa kamu mendapat nilai 200 kurang saat ice skating test?"Tanya Pein._**

**_Aku tidak bisa menjawab karena sebenarnya aku menekuni ice skating ini karena pein._**

**_"p-pein.. itu karena aku… harus menjaga adikku sambil belajar.. yeah itu!"kataku mantab._**

**_"kau…"_**

**_'aish… karena itu julukan itu aku disebut sebagai the Drama Queen! Kau pasti mau memujiku._**

**_"Pembohong!"bentak pein yang mengundang perhatian satu kantin._**

**_"pein..aku jujur! Aku harus menjaga Kisame selama 2 hari dan orang tuaku pergi sedangkan besok ada 3 ulangan! PKN,BIOLOGI,dan Geografi!"kataku halus,agar tidak mengetoroi bahwa aku berbohong._**

**_"sejujunya aku menyukai orang lain lebih dari rassa sukaku padamu,Konan.."pandangannya melembut dan membelai rambutku._**

**_orang-orang kantin membicarakan asal mulanya dengan versinya sendiri._**

**_"siapa yang kau sukai?'aku berusha menahan tangisku dan menundukkan kepalaku._**

**_Pein tersenyum licik dan mengambil bunga mawar merah dan surat hati dan menuju gerombolan menyerahkan kepada Ino ,dan Ino menerima dengan senyum manis sambil menarik tangan pein untuk duduk sebelahnya._**

**_ _flash back ends__**

"takkan ku biarkan pein kau ambil seenak itu,Yamanaka Ino!karena itu aku…menjahatimu sekarang" kata konan sambil memperhatikan pisau biru yang terukir nama.. P.E.I.N & K.O.N.A.N di gagang pisau itu.

-Ino's POV-

"aku merasa mual saat melihat es saat ini,sai.."kata ino sambil mengaduk-aduk caramel latte-nya.

"tenanglah ino..kembalilah ke dunia ice skating…"kata sai sambil menghirup aroma white coffee nya.

"sudah jam mengobrol cukup lama.. ini alamat e-mailku.. inotheproffesionalskater .id" nanti aku mail ya sai.."kata ino sambil membawa caramel Lattenya.

"ah.. iya.."Kata sai sambil tersenyum.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dan saat aku akan menelpon kabuto,aku merasa ada yang memelukku dari belakang.

"disini kau..hosh..rupanya"kata sasuke sambil ngos-ngosan dan memeluk ino.

"s-sasuke?" pekik ino sambil Blushing berat.

"aku mencemaskanmu..hosh..jangan..kumohon jangan berhenti dari Duniamu.."

'mencemaskan? Sasukeeee-kuun I love you!' innerku menari-nari gaje.

"aku…" belum sempat aku ng0mong sudah dipotong sasuke secepat kilat.

"ikut aku…"sasuke langsung menarik blushing seperti tomat marah (?) dan aku melihat wajah sasuke agak merah.

-ice rink-

"sasuke! Apa-apaan ini!"aku langsung memarahi Sasuke yang memakaikan sepatu _ice skating_ dikakiku.

"pakai saja… aku akan mengajarkan sesuatu.."kata sasuke sambil menggandengku masuk ke ice rink.

'ini kan… sepatu _skating_ milik keluarga sasuke…"innerku berkata.

"hn,sepatu ini tidak akan memakan kakimu jadi jangan melihati sepatumu terus."kata sasuke saat sampai di tengah es.

"s-sasukee!"kataku yang reflek memeluk sasuke karena ketakutan diatas yang sadar langsung memelukku.

"pegang bahuku dan kita meluncur"kata sasuke sambil memegang pinggang ino.

"s-sasuke..aku tidak bisa.."kataku.

"semakin kau bilang tidak bisa semakin kamu tidak bisa meluncur!"kata Sasuke.

"wah,wah… Kalian rupanya sedang berlatih ya?"tiba-tiba ada orang yang berkata.

"Sensei?kau belum pulang?"Tanya sasuke sambil melepaskan pegangan di pinggang ino.

-normal POV-

"Rink ini tutup jam 10 malam,aku hari ini meliburkan muridku agar aku bisa memberitahu kalian suatu hal tapi kalian sudah disini jadi aku beritahu saja!"Kata Yuuhi Kurenai.

Ino dan sasuke berpandangan sejenak,ino tidak merasa takut kembali meluncur diatas sasuke cuek-cuek saja.

"untuk kejuaraan nasional kali ini,kalian akan mengikuti pelatihan ice skating intensive!"kurenai langsung berpose,tangan di pinggang dan tangan kanan mengadah keatas sambil tersenyum ala Gai sensei,sasuke dan Ino sweatdrop bersamaan.

"intensive?berarti hanya kita saja?berdua?"Tanya ino bertubi-tubi,rambutnya diacak-acak tanpa memperdulikan perawatan setiap hari di rumahnya yang serba ada.

"bukan,pelatihan kali ini melingkupi 5 pasangan dari setiap gakure! Besok kita akan adakan seleksi untuk 4 pasangan termasuk kamu yang mengkikuti intensive training dari si pro,Yamagaawa Shion dan Shimura Sai!"Kurenai memberikan mereka surat dan langsung ditinggal pergi kurenai.

"shimura sai.. sepertinya aku familiar dengan nama itu"kata Sasuke.

"sai… ah!Shimura Sai! Aku tahu dia! Tadi aku ke coffee lovers café bareng dia!"Sambut ino ceria dan background bunga-bunga dimana-mana.

'sai… kapan kau pulang?ayah dan Ibu merindukanmu' inner sasuke berkata.

"sas,sasukee?"ino melambaikan tangannya di depan sasuke.

"cukup sampai disini kan?"Tanya sasuke.

"aku..merasa ingin bermain _ice skating _lagi! Bukan hanya ingin tapi sangat !"ino langsung menubruk sasuke.

"hn,baguslah"sasuke mengacak-acak rambut ino yang dari awal sudah acak-acakan.

"sasuke! Gara-gara kamu rambutku jadi berantakan!"kata ino yang langsung nge-rem dan menciptakan es yang bertebaran ke arah sasuke.

"h-hey! Bajuku jadi kotor semua,bodoh!"kata sasuke,ino sudah terbiasa dengan ucapan kasar sasuke.

"hahaha…"

"hahahahaa.."

-keesokan harinya-

"i-ino-chan..untunglah kau t-tidak jadi keluar dari _figure skating_.."Hinata langsung memeluk ino disusul Sakura,dan Tenten.

"Ino-chan!"Perempuan berambut biru,Konan langsung memeluk ino.

"s-senpai?ada apa tiba-tiba?"Tanya ino keheranan karena selama ini Konan itu anaknya pendiam.

"untunglah kau tidak berhenti dari _figure skating_!"kata konan sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum hangat yang tentunya itu hanya senyum ,Hinata,tenten memandang Konan dengan pandangan curiga.

-konan's POV-

"untunglah kau tidak berhenti dari _figure skating_!"kataku sambil melepaskan pelukanku dan tersenyum senyum palsu. Sakura,Hinata,tenten memandangku dengan pandangan curiga yang tentu saja aku ketahui.

"konan-senpai senyumnya manis ya!kalau begini dan rambutmu ditata pasti kamu jadi anak yang manis!" ino langsung berkata sambil merogoh tasnya.

'DEG'kata-kata itu…..baru pertama kali seseorang berkata aku ini manis,biasanya mereka meremehkan aku dan mem-_bully_ku.

"Senpai!ayo,aku tata rambutmu!"ino langsung menarik tanganku,aku yang masih terperanggah dengan kata-kata Ino tadi hanya menurut saja rambutku ditata seperti Barbie.

"menurut senpai,_figure skating_ itu bagaimana?"Tanya Ino polos sambil menguncir rambutku.

'DEG' kata-kata ini mirip dengan….**pein….**

"senpai?"perkataan ino membuyarkan lamunanku.

"maaf..maaf..bisa diulang Ino-chan?"tanyaku.

"tidak jadi deh… tapi Senpai nanti ada seleksi untuk lomba Nasional loh!"kata ino sambil mengelabang rambutku di sebelah rambut pirang itu mengikat rambutnya dengan kelabangan kiri dan kanan lalu bertemu di tengah belakang rambutnya dan diberi pita ungu kecil seperti jaman Victorian.

"aku..tidak tertarik mengikuti lomba itu."aku menjawab dengan jujur walau sebenarnya aku sangat ingin mengikuti lomba itu bersama membuat rambutku seperti '_bun'_ dengan kelabangan,jujur aku terlihat 180derajat berbeda dari yang dulu.

"kenapa?bukannya Konan-senpai suka dengan Pein-Senpai?tanya ino polos dan membuat hatiku seperti tersayat pedaang.

"kau.. tahu..d-dari…"aku merasa tenggorokanku tercekat dan tiba-tiba perkataanku terpotong oleh sahabat Ino yang cempreng.

"INO-CHAAN! KAU HARUS MERAPIKAN DAN MENDANDANIKU SEBELUM SELEKSIII!(sorry capslock kepencet)"sakura langsung menggeret ino dan membawqa peralatan dandan Ino.

"sabar jidat!bye Konan-senpai!"ino melambaikan tangannya kepadaku dan menghilang diseret Sakura.

"dadah!makasih atas pembetulan rambutku ya Ino-saan!"

Aku merasa bersalah kepada Ino,dia orang nya baik sih.. tapi aku juga harus mengingat dendamku karena dia merebut Pein.

Konan's evil side : Sudahlah Konan-chan yang imut,lebih baik kamu balas dendam!bisa saja dia

Memanfaatkanmu!

Konan's angel side : k-konan senpai..jangan membalasnya karena itu tidak baik..

"ah!menghilanglah kamu dasar sialaaan!"aku berbicara kepada diriku sendiri sambil menebas-nebaskan sapu ke udara dan loncat-locat seperti monyet marah yang membuat orang-orang yang lewat sweatdrop seketika … ups,rupanya aku lepas kendali lagi

-Ino's POV-

'Aku berbuat salah apa kira-kira dengan konan?kenapa dia sepertinya tidak menjawab semua pertanyaanku dengan lancar dan sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan senpai dari aku.' Aku masih berpikir tentang tadi sambil mengikat '_bun'_ biasa dan diberikan beberapa helai poni samping dari rambut pink-nya.

"ino-san..tumben-tumbennya ikatanmu tidak rapi,kau sedang ngelamun ya?"Tanya Sakura to the point.

"t-tidak sakura,aku hanya berpikir kalau Konan senpai agak aneh tadi"kata Ino tanpa menyadari Konan ada di tempat duduk 2 baris dibelakangnya.

"Dia memang aneh,pendiam dan kalau menurut gossip sih…."sakura menahan kata-katanya.

"ada apa?dia memang tidak pintar secara akademis sepertiku sih..tapi dia orangnya baik kok!"Ino membetulkan rambut sakura.

"dia itu pacarnya Pein Nagato yang pernah kau tolak!"sakura langsung memelankan suaranya.

"yang benar saku?seingatku pein nagato itu yan-"

-normal POV-

"yang benar saku?seingatku pein nagato itu yan-"

"hai-hai! Sibuk nggosipin siapa nih?seru banget keliatannya!aku dan Hinata gak diajak lagi,huh!"Kata tenten sambil memeluk 2 sahabatnya.

"t-tenten-chan..lebih baik kita ngobrol saja.."kata Hinata kalem.

"karena kita udah lengkap,gimana kalo selesai latihan figure skating kita pergi ke coffee lovers café?" Usul Tenten.

"ide yang bagus,panda!"kata sakura dan ino bersamaan sambiklk menepuk-nepuk punggung tenten keras.

"ugh…_by the way_.. Ino-san… kamu bisa tidak mengajariku _triple exel?_aku merasa tidak bisa saat mendarat!"Kata tenten sambil memasang _ puppy eyes no jutsu_ andalannya.

"oke-oke..aku tidak mau termelas kasihan jadi ya…. Aku ajarin saja..Hinata,Saku!bareng ya! Aku mau pemanasan juga"Ino langsung menyetujui permintaan tenten.

-rink-

"nah,begini ten"kata Ino sambil memperagakan Loncatan.

"yaya..aku mengerti sekarang ino-san!"tenten memperagakan dengan benar disertai semangat.

PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

Semua murid yang mendengar peluit itu segera berbaris di tepi _ice rink _dan berkumpul bersama pasangannya.

"hari ini,aku akan memilih 4 pasangan diantara kalian.. sasuke dan Ino sudah terpilih menjadi pasangan yang mengikuti kompetisi sedangkan kami mmerlukan 5 pasangan adalah kalian bisa melakukan _triple atau quadruple jump,billman spin, climax spin,camel spin,circular steps,spiral steps _dan final pose x "jelas kurenai panjang disertai bengongn murid dibawah rata-rata dan semangat dari murid yang benar-benari ingin _figure skating_ termasuk kelompok _ice angel_ yang beranggotakan Sakura,hinata,Ino,dan Tenten.

"Konan-san…kita juga berjuang ya"Kata pein sambil menggandeng konan untuk mengambil undian nomor.

"i-iya.." dan desas desus semangat mulai terdengar.

"ayo! KELUARKAN SEMANGAT MUDA KALIAN SEMUA!"(tau kan siapa?)

"kita berjuang sasori!"

"kau jangan terpeleset ya,Baka!"kata perempuan berambut merah muda sambil menjitak kepala pasangannya.  
"iyasakura…"

"stop! Sekarang aku panggil nomor satu!"kata Kurenai memakai Megafon dan membuat suara meluncur sampai Sunagakure.

-Sunagakure-

Gaara yang sedang bekerja untuk mengurus data-data peserta _figure skating_ yang sudah selesai sambil merapikan data-datannyajuga dicampur data-data kenegaraan lainnya.

"selesai kazekage –sama?"Tanya Baki Sensei sambil membawa berkas-berkas gaara.

"STOP! SEKARANG AKU PANGGIL NOMOR SATU!" suara itu muncul tiba-tiba dan membuat gaara dan Baki tiarap dan berkas itu terbang keluar semua disertai teriakan panic Gaara.

-back to the rink-

"pasangan…"

'DEG DEG DEG'semua murid udah deg-degan

"pasangan…. KONAN DAN PEIIIIIIIIN!"Kurenai langsung berteriak ceria.

Konan dan pein bersiap menunggu music dimulai,Ino dan Sasuke duduk di bangku '_bolero'_ dimulai dan mereka melakukan atraksi dengan indah… _spiral steps,triple toe loop jump,dan climax spin_ dengan baik dan penilaian berlanjut menghasilkan skor…

"489!"kata Kurenai sambil tersenyum dan Sasuke kaget karena orang seperti mereka bisa mendapat skor setengah dari mereka 857.

"next…"Kurenai mulai menghitung dan memanggil 1 per 1 anggotanya. Dan saatnya pengumuman 6 skor tertinggi,4 pemain dan 2 cadangan .. yang terpilih adalah…

"pasangan Hinata dan Kiba dengan skor 723… "kata Kurenai sambil membaca papan nama.

"kita berhasil kiba-kuuun!"kata Hinata sambil loncat-loncat.

"narutooo! Gara-gara kau kita tidak bisa menjadi nomor 1!"kata sakura sambil menjitak naruto.

"iitai,Sakura-chan!"kata Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"ssst..Aku tidak bisa mendengar Sakura!"Tenten menegahi narusaku yang berlomba ejek-ejekan.

"pasangan Sakura dan Naruto dengan skor 702!"kata Kurenai sambil tersenyum tipis.

"yahoo!"sakura langsung memukul udara.

"kita berhasil sakura-chaan!"naruto langsung menggendong Sakura dan diiringi sweatdrop teman-temannya.

"cih.. pantas saja mereka terpilih karena mereka kan grup _ice angels!_"kata Karin Mencibir.

"DIAM RAKYAT JELATA!"bentak Naruto dan Sakura kepada Karin,yang kemudian Karin sweatdrop.

Ino dan Sasuke tersenyum puas karena anggota gengnya semua terpilih menjadi pemain yang mewakili memang memulai _figure skating_ dari umur 2 wajar saja kalau mereka menjadi pemain unggulan Konohagakure.

"pasangan … Tenten dan Neji dengan skor 698!"kata kurenai samcil membetulkan jaketnya.

"yeah! Kita bersama-sama mengikuti kompetisi ini lagi!"kata Tenten ceria.

"tentu saja berkat Sakura's Charm jadi deh kita semua ikut ke kompetisi ini!"kata sakura berkhayal.

"ini bukan k-karena charm bohongan mu tapi karena latihan kita semua terbayar!" sambung Hinata yang disertai anggukan setuju tenten.

"kita bersama-samaa! _ Ice angeeelss!"Ino _yang tiba-tiba muncul langsung memeluk mereka bertiga.

"dan pasangan pemain terakhir adalaahhh!"Kurenai membesarkan suara megafon yang diipegangnya.

Karin dan suigetsu berpose kemenangan,Karin tersenyum sinis dan suigetsu menggigit bunga mawar entah dari menoleh dan memandang Sasuke Intensyang mengisyaratkan..'sasuke-ku-akan-menjadi-milikku!'karin langsungmendatangi sasuke dan memeluknya.

"minggir kau wanita jal-"ucapan sasuke terpotong karena dibekap Ino.

"sasuke-kun.. tidak baik mengaatai wanita seperti itu"kata Ino sambil menarik sasuke dan memeluknya tanpa sadar keduanya ada semburat merah di pipinya.

"sudahlah,Sasuke…"kata Naruto sambil menarik sasuino.

"Yamanaka Ino!aku menantangmu!"kata Karin lantang di depan semua orang yang langsung melihat Karin.

"kalau aku mendapat juara 1 nasional aku harus berpartner dengan sasuke dan kalau kau menang aku akan mengakui kalau kamu pantas berpasangan dengan sasuke-kuuun~'kata Karin sambil pergi.

"ino…"

"aku akan mengikuti!"kata Ino sambil mengepalkan tangan dan meninju udara sambil mendongak keatas dan berteriak keras.

"pasangan Konan dan Pein dengan nilai..489!"kata kurenai sambil berkacak pinggang.

Semua orang langsung menduga kalau pein dan konan pasti pakai hal-hal aneh jadi skonya bisa menjadi mereka biasanya mendapat skor 200 dan paling mentok mereka tidak memusingkan hal itu karena masih ada harapan untuk menjadi cadangan.

"cadangannnya…. Karin dan suigetsu.. Kin dan Zabuza! Kalian yang menjadi pemain nasional silahkan berkumpul di gedung _national ice skating Rink_ jam lima pagi dan bawa baju-baju kalian selama 2 minggu karena kalian akan dilatih full time di sana."Jelas Kurenai.

"latihan dibubarkan"

-outside-

"hey-hey! Bagaimana kalau kita merayakan keberhasilan kita di coffe lovers café?"usul Sakura.

"kalau kita pergi berarti.."kata Tenten sambil menoleh kearah Neji dan ber-blush ria.

"cowok-cowok juga harus ikut kan?tentu saja! Ayo kita pergi sekarang!"Ino langsung berlari menuju Coffee Lovers Café.

"yang sampai terakhir traktir?"tantang Sakura.

"i-ide yang bagus"setuju Hinata.

"hn,Bodoh tapi boleh juga"kata sasuke sambil tersenyum licik.

"aku ikutan saja!"kata Kiba.

"…"(neji)

"ayo.. bersiap… posisi.. jalaan!" Aba-aba yang naruto langsung dituruti semuanya.

-Coffee lovers café-

"mana ya mereka?"Tanya ino pada diri sendiri sambil menerawang kemana-mana untuk mencari -tiba ada banyak asap mengepul dan terlihat 8 orang berlari menuju Ino.  
"ada apa ya?WUAH!" Ino yang baru sadar langsung menghindar dari terobosan.

"Yeah aku sampaiii!"Jerit sakura sambil berpose mengikuti kecuali…

"aku yang..hosh..terakhir..hosh..hosh.. aku traktir deh.."Ujar Naruto sambil duduk.

Terlihat gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan aura menakutan di belakang mereka dan berkata..

"kalian ini tidak punya aturan ya?"kata Ino.

"udah..kita masuk..hosh.. saja yuk.. ngadem"usul sakura.

-di dalam-

Ino's POV

Aku sudah di dalam coffee lovers café yang terkenal karena minuman kopi yang aku masuk bau kopi sudah menyeruak di indra ini mengingatkanku kepada Sai yang kutemui di café ini.

"ino-san ada apa ngelamun?"Tanya Hinata sambil melihat-lihat buku menu.

"ah t-tidak kok Hinata.."ujar ino berbohong.

"sudahlah…kita makan-makan saja"ujar sakura sambil menghela nafasnya.

+ino's room+

Aku sedang memikirkan siapa sebenarnya sai-kun itu,dia adalah ice skater yang pro kenapa dia mengidolakan aku yang baru pertama kali mengikuti kontes ini?

'TOK TOK TOK'

"otouto..Nii-san boleh masuk?"suara banci itu… sudah pasti dei-niichan.

"ya masuklah dei!"kata ino mempersilahkan dei-niisannya masuk.

"kudengar dari Kurenai kau akan mengikuti _ice skating intensive training_ ya?apa itu benar?"Tanya Dei-niisan yang tentu saja benar.

"ya… ada apa?"tanyaku heran,biasanya dia akan loca-loncat bahagia.

"kau tahu si Yamagawa Shion yang akan melatihmu?"Tanya Dei-nii dengan muka bego.

"ya tahu lah!dia kan yang akan melatihku dei-baka!"bentakku yang benar-benar habis kesabarannyaa.

"dia itu terkenal dengan kelicikan bermainnya.. dia bisa saja membuatmu tidak bisa bermain _ice skating_ lagi..dia akan mencelakai lawan terbesarnya jadi kau hati-hati saja.. dia akan mengikuti kontes internasional lagi.. kau hati-hati ya otouto!"kata dei-nii sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

"tenang saja"kataku tegas sambil menepuk-nepuk dadaku.

'bagaimanapun aku sebagai kakak juga khawatir dengan keselamatannya'inner deidara berkata sebelum dia keluar dari kamar mewah ino.

-_national ice skating rink-_

_"_sasuke-kuun!kau dataaang!"kataku heboh sambil memeluk sasuke erat yang disambut blushing Sasuke.

"hn,tentu saja aku datang"jawab sasuke sambil membalas memelukku.

-kursi penonton-

-konan's POV-

"Karin..Kin.. kalian harus membuat kaki Ino cedera kali ini!aku tidak mau ada kegagalan atau rengekan manja kalian karena sasuke."perintah konan,sebenarnya konan tidak bisa hanya saja ini terpaksa sekali.

"bagaimana kami bisa beraksi kalau aku diberi garam?"Tanya kin.

"dan kenapa aku diberi gelas kaca?"Tanya Karin.

"kalian ini bodoh sekali..begini caranya..psst..pstt"kataku sambil membisikkan rencananya

"ini akan berhasil."kata Kin.

-end of Konan's POV-

-ruang ganti-

-normal POV's-

"aku sudah tidak sabar meluncur diataas es ini!"kata ino sambil memakai jaketnya.

"i-ino-san.. jangan berteriak disini dong..n-nanti akan menimbulkan kecurigaan."ujar Hinata.

"dari sisi gimana Hinata?"Tanya Tenten.

"t-tidak tahu…. Hehehe..maaf ya.."Hinata menjawab sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.(sorry hin..km ooc bgt)

"sudahlah.."Ino keluar sambil membawa tasnya meninggalkan teman-temannya.

-rink-

"ino..sepatumu kok terlihat berat?"Tanya sasuke.

"ah tidak kok.. "ino langsung memasukkan kedua kakinya ke sepatu ice skatingnya dan merasakan perih yang luar biasa.

"AKKHHH! SASUKEE!"Ino langsung menjerit sambil melepas sepatunya.

"i-ino!"sasuke melihat sepatu ino dan terdapat banyak pecahan kaca dan garam.

'pantas saja,dasar ceroboh'pikir sasuke.

"ada apa?"Tanya perempuan berambut pirang,Shion.

"sepatunya.."kata sasuke.

"wah gawat! kacanya menempel di kakinya!dia harus beristirahat selama beberapa minggu agar lukanya sembuh!"kata Shion.

"bagaimana dengan kompetisinku?"Tanya Ino.

"mungkin akan dibatalkan… sasuke..kau akan berganti partner!"perintah Shion sambil membersihkan luka Ino.

"d-dibatalkan?"

.

.

.

.

**TBC..**

**Sorry Rui baru bisa update.. cukup panjang sih.. 3K…. mohon repiewnya ya….**

**Next chapter : the competition!**


End file.
